diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter
|the equivalent| }} The is a Class that upgrades from Sniper. It is a Tier 3 tank that can upgrade to the Predator or to the Streamliner. Design The Hunter retains its old Sniper Barrel. It also has a wide Tank Barrel overlapping the Sniper Barrel, allowing it to fire two Bullets in quick succession. Technical Using its two Barrels, the Hunter has an increased DPS (Damage Per Shot) when compared to its predecessor, the Sniper. One Barrel shoots a small Bullet while the other shoots a normal-sized one, both moving at the same velocity. The smaller Barrel has a slight spread. The tank’s Bullet speed is slightly decreased. This tank’s Barrels barely have any recoil at all. Strategy *Strong Against: Slow tanks, tanks that are unaware of it. *Weak Against: Fast tanks, high Reload tanks, high DPS tanks, Sniper Class tanks with higher FoV, Drone Classes. As the Hunter *The Hunter is not good at farming, so the player should look for kills instead. *The Hunter is not good at fighting other tanks with high Movement Speed since they will easily dodge Hunter’s shots unless the player is good at aiming. It is also not good at fighting tanks with high Reload. *Conversely, the Hunter is incredibly good at sniping low-Level Tanks due to its single-volley damage. The player should begin hunting tanks of their own, or even higher level, to gain points. *It can also be good against very slow tanks. The player should try to shoot around their target's bullets and hit them directly, and the player can kill them in a couple of shots. Against the Hunter *A Destroyer class works well against it, due to Hunter’s slow movement and low recoil; it is an easy target for a Destroyer class. Recoil against the Hunter is a good choice as well since the player could ram it as a Body Damage rammer or getting in close to instantly kill it. *Bullet spammers, like the Triplet, can counter it. Because of the Hunter’s decreased penetration, the player could block their bullets with their bullets and dodge any that make it past the player’s bullet storm. That way, you may easily overwhelm and kill it. *The Overseer branch (except Overtrapper due to its uncontrollable drones) could flank the Hunter by front or back, due to the Hunter’s low reload, as it can’t destroy all of the player’s drones in time. *The Battleship can use its increased AI’s range to attack the Hunter from outside its field of view. History *The Hunter has gone through more changes to its fighting style than any other tank. Initially, it had two Bullets, both the size of the cannon which shot it and both quite fast. This was changed probably because of how powerful it would be. Later, it was modified to shoot a group of 6-8 pellets, all significantly slow like a shotgun. After a while and much backlash, it was reverted to the original bigger-smaller two-shot tank again, except with smaller and slightly slower Bullets. It was part of the June 13, 2016 power buff as well. During the July 4 update, its firing style was reversed to match the new X Hunter firing style. *The Hunter used to upgrade into the X Hunter, which was merged with the Predator and thus removed. Achievements }} Trivia *The Hunter is a meme on many Diep.io-related websites, due to the fact that it is often considered ‘weaker’ than other classes (and the fact that it used to be unable to Upgrade further before the X Hunter and the Predator were added). *On the mobile version, the Hunter fires more bullets than in the computer version. *Before the new hunter branch updates, the Hunter shot 10 gunner bullets Footnotes Category:Diep.io